secrets
by Klow7
Summary: Kagami has a dilemma-He is a rich young master and popular at school, yet a closet otaku. What will happen when he meet someone unreachable who is also seen with his favorite manga? Kagakuro one-sided Kisekuro and other... Surprises. Rated for language and soft yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Kagami would often a time try to convince himself he had real friends. Sure, his bedroom walls were so full of posters you couldn't even see the color of the wallpaper, and sure, he sat on his bed which was spread out with all sorts of books, manga and snacks mainly, but do hobbies honestly make a person? Okay, well, maybe it did have a big deciding factor in the matter, but most certainly not entirely! At least he tried to convince himself of that… So, that brings us to the true problem here, how do you tell if a friend is true or not?

Kagami Taiga, one of the most popular kids at Yukimura high school was having a dilemma. He was an Otaku. A hardcore one. Now, don't be mistaken, nobody knew of this obsession, nobody besides his parents and a couple of the maids. Thats right, not only was he a closet Otaku, but he was also a young master. So within his not so complicated life laid the real issue that it had taken him forever to notice-he had no true friends. Sure, there were people who got close to him for multiple reasons-he was good at sports, he was generally good looking and he was rich, what was there not to like? But, nobody knew the true him, so could any of them even really be called real friends? What if he broke the news to them and they rejected him? Stopped hanging out with him even? He wouldn't be able to stand that! So he had decided not to tell anyone-he'd never even shown anyone his room, but, as he sat all alone on his bed after rejecting Karaoke that night with the newest volume of _the man_ laying idly on his chest, he wondered if this big secret was really a good thing.

* * *

It was a Monday. Monday's were a casual day and, much like every other day, Kagami was surrounded by boys and girls alike. They all flooded him with casual conversation, to which he casually responded. From the girls it would usually be dreamy sighs and sudden flirtatious remarks, while the boys would talk about perverted teenage stuff and sports. Life in junior high was good. Kagami looked at the four blank faces in front of him-he could remember two of their names and that was as good as his poor memory stretched. The tall bluenette talking obnoxiously loud directly in front of him was Aomine Daiki, a star of both the basketball and lacrosse teams. He was in their class, but he didn't seem to pay attention at all, so Kagami figured he only showed up to class so he could remain on the sports teams. The other face his brain could surprisingly put a name to was Kise Ryouta, one of the rare blonde haired kids who also worked for a modeling agency. He was quite the character if Kagami did say so himself. The teen would often a time be filled to the brim with uncontrollable energy and tag a cchi onto the end of nearly everyone who could tolerate him's name.

The red head was having a hard time figuring out something though. The atmosphere-something was different. His eyes scanned the class room from his seat, but nothing seemed unusual. It wasn't until the teacher had slammed open the classroom's paper door and announced his presence that Kagami had a slight idea at what was going on. There was a new student. A small bluenette tagging along at the teacher's heels. Kagami's eyebrows knit themselves together across his forehead. Something was definitely weird about that kid. Everyone who had previously been at his desk seemed to think so too, because they all slowly creeped back to their own desks while keeping their eyes locked on the new kid.

"Class representative." The teacher called. A thin brunette girl with a glossy bowl cut and thick framed glasses rose from here seat and sheepishly called out the daily 'rise and bow' routine before plopping back down. The teacher then proceeded to pick up a snapped white piece of chalk and write down the new students name. Kagami's face scrunched up even further and he eyed the new student as murmurs made their way throughout the class room in record timing.

_This kid… He's really weird._ The redhead stared at the kid with accusing eyes. He was short, had a thin frame and had bright blue hair. If that didn't stand out enough, he also had lifeless eyes and ghastly white skin, which gave Kagami the shivers. The boys dark blue blazer stood out like a whale on the shore against the pristine white shirt that hung loosely from his shoulders and the boy's blue and gray plaid pants seemed all too large for him. The uniform just didn't seem to fit right on him. Maybe his mother ordered the wrong size? Maybe he should've worn a girls- Kagami stopped his train of thought right there. He was going into no man's land. He silently hit his cheeks a couple of times and glanced back up at their homeroom teacher. He was a well built man with sharp cheek bones and a glare that could kill, but, today, he didn't seem to be so harsh. Maybe he got a girlfriend, Kagami concluded.

"This is Kuroko Tatsuya, please treat him with care. He'll be part of class 2-C from now on." His glance shifted over to the bluenette, and he nodded encouragingly. "Would you care to introduce yourself and give us a bit of an idea about who you are?" He asked in a feather soft voice, at which point everybody in the classroom had stopped breathing. What was up with their teacher today? Kagami looked at the boy, curiosity piqued.

"Hello everyone," Nobody was surprised at the bow the boy gave, it seemed so fitting for his character, "I'm Kuroko Tatsuya. I'm fourteen years old and-" Several rapid whispers flew through the classroom. A fourteen year old in his second year of high school? Was he super smart? "Please try to avoid any unnecessary social contact with me, because it makes me quite uncomfortable. Thank you." It was only then he raised his head to the shellshocked class and took his seat in the furthest corner of the room. The teacher looked very sad, almost every student looked pained, confused or both and to Kagami's utter dismay, Kise Ryouta looked absolutely and frighteningly evil.

* * *

Sooner than Kagami had been prepared for, lunch time rolled around the corner, his mind washed completely of the lesson and still pinpointed on his strange new classmate. Many thoughts had raced through his mind, some less innocent than others, but he had come to the general conclusion to avoid the younger boy. He leaned over and unhinged his bag from the side of his desk, unzipping it and quickly pulling a bento-box wrapped in dark maroon silk. He hooked his bag back on the side of his desk and stood up with the box in hand. Where would he eat lunch today? He looked curiously around the classroom… Something was off again. Where was the new kid? He was jolted out of his thoughts however as a hand wrapped itself tightly around his wrist. He whipped around. "Kagamicchi~!" The blonde all but sang. He shivered. Kise had a plan that all but spelled out mischief and Kagami wasn't excited for it in the slightest.

He was dragged down the hallways by Kise who dragged not only him but a reluctant Aomine in his wake as well. He just barely held onto his bento given the fast pace they were moving at. What would the teachers say if they saw them running that fast? Aomine somehow seemed to have read his mind, because he gave a grunt and firmly planted his heels on the ground. "Listen, Kise, I'm not going along with this crazy plan unless you tell us where the hell we're going." Kise frowned and sniffed at Aomine.

"Do you really need to ask that, Aominecchi~?" He adopted that crazy smile again, "We're going to make a new friend of course~!" And with that he took off again, but at a much slower pace. Kagami twitched as the blonde started to chatter about their 'new friend' and how this was all 'going to be so exciting'. Kagami could think of a few words to describe their situation, but exciting was not one of them. As Kise rambled on, Kagami was not surprised to find out he was, indeed talking about the transfer student, as he'd originally thought. No, what he was surprised about was Kise's odd knowledge of the boy, bordering on a stalkers obsession.

"Kurokocchi is sooo cute though, ne~? Did you know he's an aquarius? Aquarius and Gemni are supposed to be compatible, isn't that amazing? I'm a Gemni! A Gemni~! I can't believe I'll get to talk to him in person though! Oh my goodness, I'm so excited!" Was Aomine as freaked out as he was? Kagami wondered. He snuck a glance at the other tall boy beside him. He looked bored, like he heard this sort of thing every day.

"Ah, Kise…" Kagami began tentatively. The blonde stopped mid-rant, looking a bit disappointed to stop talking about someone he apparently idolized.

"Yes~?"

"Do you know Kuroko-san from somewhere?" Kagami hadn't expected Kise to have any sort of big reaction. Maybe they were childhood friends, or maybe they had somehow met in the past. Really, anything was possible. He definitely hadn't expected what Kise had done though. The blonde had stopped walking and turned to face Kagami, a look plastered on his face the all but screamed mass homocide.

"You've never heard of Kurokocchi…?" He whispered in a voice that made Kagami take a step back. He looked at Aomine for help, but the boy was cleaning out his ears disinterested. Was he supposed to know who this mysterious boy was? Kise grabbed his shoulders painfully tight and he let out a yelp of surprise. "Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi is literally an internet idol! Thousands of people know about him~! He is one of the most famed bloggers of our time!" Kagami frowned. He didn't go on the internet very often, so it figured he wouldn't know much about this proclaimed 'idol'. Kise continued his rant, slipping in dreamy sighs here and there. Kagami didn't understand how it was possible to admire a living being that much, but, then again, he wasn't really one to question things.

* * *

Kise had dragged them up to the roof, which is where they found Kuroko. By chance or not, Kagami was still unsure. The bluenette seemed unaware of them and had his face hidden behind a copy of… Kagami all but stopped walking. _The Man._ Kuroko-san, the previously announced internet star was reading his favorite manga. The redhead picked his jaw off of the ground and looked intensely at the bored expression masking the boy's face. Kagami would've stared in newfound respect all day too, that was, if Kise hadn't jumped the gun and pounced on the smaller boy, shocking him into a near paralysis state. Kagami wasn't sure if it was the cuddling from a stranger or the noises and purrs of admiration, but something Kise was doing scared the shit out of Kuroko apparently, because the boy's once lifeless eyes seemed to widen spectacularly and he was tomato red. "Kurokocchi-sama~!" Kise exclaimed, shocking Aomine even with the added suffix, "I'm a huge fan-" That must've hurt. Kise lay flat on his back as the younger boy scrambled to his feet.

"I-I'm sorry." He said with a bow. "Physical and social activities make me very uncomfortable, now if you'll excuse me…" He scurried off of the roof with his bag strapped over his shoulder. Kagami, lunch forgotten, turned his gaze back to Kise, who looked beyond confused at the point, much like a puppy being told off by it's owner. The only thing he really noticed though was not his friend, but the abandoned copy of _The Man_ laying open on the ground. With a smile, he picked it up and examined it. Kuroko Tetsuya, huh?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want more! If you've read my other story and are all but ready to kill me over it, I'm sorry! I'm rewriting it so it'll be out soon! Sorry!**

**This was un-beta'd by the way so thanks for putting up with it. I need a beta pretty badly :p**


	2. Chapter 2

_Click…Click…Click…_ "Researching someone is normal…" A small groan. "Completely normal…" When the results popped up, Kagami couldn't click on the first link quick enough. It was to a tumblr blog with the user name VanillaShakeMyWorld. How adorable. No, _it was actually dumb. _Kagami corrected himself. He was familiar with tumblr, and although he wasn't an active member of the website himself, he knew his way around. At the moment, he had thanked all of the Gods and Deities he could pull from the top of his head that the internet existed. You could literally type a name into a search bar and you would get results ranging from Facebook accounts to social security numbers. What an amazing thing. His interest had been officially piqued, so what was the harm in delving into a little research. It certainly wouldn't do any damage to anyone and no one would find out, so there was no problems.

Kuroko Tetsuya. A name so simple, yet holding so much power behind it. Kagami's mouse actively clicked and scrolled as his eyes scanned the screen. Pictures of a small, blue eyed puppy adorned multiple text posts and littering in between those pictures were small fragments of writings, such as _"Today Nigou ate too much dog food. He got a stomach ache and fell asleep for a long time. I was worried."_ Or Kagami's personal favorite: "_Nigou was crazy today. He even chased a stray cat down the street. I had to chase after him and while I was chasing him, he was chasing the cat. It was like inception." _The most recent post contained writing, "_Thank you all so much for 2 million followers. Nigou and I are both so happy" _and a small video of the dog waggling his tail was right beneath it.

Kagami didn't even look through the entire thing. It was far too dull for his standards. So this was the famed blog that made Kise go crazy. The blog that also apparently made 2 million people go crazy. Honestly. He slammed his computer shut and all but ripped open his phone. He punched numbers into the keypad like it was his job and held the device up to his ear, scowling.

_Ring… Ring… Ri-_

_"__Yo! Kagamicchi~! How rare of you to call me! Is there something wrong? Are you okay? You didn't pick any fights did you? Ahaha, I kid. Fighting is more Aominecchi's speed, although I wouldn't put it past you to stir up some thugs. Hahaha… Anyways, seriously, I'm kind of worried that you called me because-"_

"KISE!" Kagami interrupted, yelping into the phone. He knew how well the blonde could carry a one-sided conversation. "I have something very important to ask you… Listen carefully."

"_Eh? Okay…"_

"What would you say, umm… Is the appeal of Kuroko's blog? How does he have so many followers? It's not like he posts any quality content, it's literally just simple sentences accompanied by pictures of a dog. Honestly, the dog isn't even that cute. I don't understand, what is so interesting about what he posts. I could do that, hell, an elementary schooler could do that shit."

Silence. Kagami was met with stone cold silence from the other end, although he could still hear breathing. Heavy breathing. Minutes flew by and Kagami felt anxiety nibble in his stomach. "Oi, Kise…?"

_"__Kagamicchi…" _The voice was long, drawn out and, dare he say, scary. It was definitely not Kise's regular, cheery tone. The only time Kagami had ever heard this Kise adopt this tone of voice was when someone said modeling was for girls. A shiver flew down his spine. "_I hope you know what you just said and I hope you're ready to apologize." _The redhead swore he heard a growl from the other end of the line. _"Because I swear to god, Kagami Taiga, that if you don't take back what you just said I will personally see to it that your life is miserable." _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What… Just happened…"

* * *

School the next day was hell. The anticipation Kagami had gnawing in his chest was all but unbearable and the ride to school was devastating. The redhead did his best impression a ninja as he slid out of the car and into the school, changing his shoes, and stalking in the shadows to the classroom. At any given moment Kise could come out of nowhere and kill him. Hey, don't laugh! It was totally possible! He slipped into the classroom and into his desk seconds before the bell rang, and thank the lord and all the deities in the world too because he could feel Kise in the desk behind him burst into flames. Not literally, of course. The model's aura became heavy and suffocating and Kagami prayed to any divine figure out there that would listen to his request that he could simultaneously combust because Kise's stare was so dark and painful. He braved a look behind him and gave a weak smile. It was a stupid idea. Smiling at an angry Kise is like trying to pet a hungry orca. You don't, because it's a stupid idea.

The blonde's voice was so demonic, it sounded like muddled nails on a chalkboard as he gritted out in a tiny voice, "Apologize."

"S-s-sorry… I didn't mean it…?" Kagami whispered as quietly as he could.

If there was a world record for a non bipolar person to change emotions as quickly as they could, Kise would probably be the world champion Kagami decided. The model beamed and said, "Apology accepted, Kagamicchi!"

The redhead was confused, but he wasn't going to die today, so, all in all, he was also pretty happy too.

"Oi, pay attention in class you two!"

* * *

Lunch wasn't a big affair. Kagami sat at his desk, eating an (of course) extravagant bento, while Kise and Aomine had lunches similar to him. Per usual, Kise ranted about celebrity gossip-and 'Kurokocchi', but Kagami found it appropriate to categorize him with celebrities because he was, after all, basically famous. The redhead did a quick take of the classroom, blatantly tuning out the blonde as he was sure Aomine had done as well. No, he wasn't looking for anything or anyone in particular, he was just _looking around._ He did happen to _notice _though that Kuroko wasn't in the room, though. Purely by accident, he definitely wasn't looking for someone he didn't care about. He was probably on the roof. Not that Kagami cared about what the blue haired boy was doing. It was none of his business. None of his business whatsoever.

Kagami suddenly stood abruptly, announced, "I need to pee." And left the room.

He strode down the hallway, anxiety gnawing at his stomach. He knew just where he was going, where his feet where taking him, and the route that he was going to use to get there but he didn't understand why he was going there or why he was so anxious. Why he was going to the roof the see Kuroko Tetsuya. He needed to think of an excuse, and fast. He was almost there and his heart was thumping in his chest at the thought of making a real friend. Maybe _that _was why he was fascinated with the younger boy. His entire life had consisted of fake or forced relationships-no one he knew had shared his interests. No one he talked to liked manga, or anime, or obscure bands. No one he was 'friends' with wanted to go to conventions or cosplay with him. No one he got along with was actually his friend. But, Kuroko Tetsuya liked _The Man _which was a manga, so maybe the smaller boy liked more than just that manga. No, Kagami was sure that the younger boy liked more than just that manga, because reading manga was like eating a chip. You can't eat just one chip and be done. You keep eating and eating and, before you know it, you're done with the entire bag.

With renewed vigor in his step, Kagami bounded up the staircase to the roof. He threw open the door and scoured the rooftop until his sights landed on the object of his interest. The small bluenette curled against the roof's fenced reading a small, blue novel with a mouse on the cover. He hardly stirred at Kagami's presence. In fact, he didn't move at all. The small boy remained engrossed in the book he was reading as the tall redhead approached. He didn't even lift his eyes as Kagami nervously belched out, "Hello!" In a small, breathy voice that hardly correlated with his appearance.

"Please don't talk to me." Kuroko said quietly glancing up from the novel. Kagami caught the title 'Flowers For Algernon', and squinted. It sounded foreign and strange.

"Listen, just hear me out…" Blue eyes weighted down red eyes impatiently. "I saw you reading The Man the other day and I wanted to know if you liked it because it's my favorite manga and I haven't met anyone else who likes manga, let alone that one so I thought that it was really cool to see someone reading it, well besides me and umm…" _Shit, shit, shit… I'm rambling quick… Wrap it up quickly… ugh… _"Please be friends with me so we can talk about manga together!" _SHIT! That was NOT cool, calm and collected at all! _

"Ahh, Kagami-san was it… I'm really sorry to disappoint but I was reading that novel per suggestion of the librarian. She told me that boys my age should enjoy life a little more and not always read such heavy novels like I do. She forced me to take that book along with my other books. I'm sorry… I wasn't really a huge fan of it either." Kuroko looked backed down to his book and finished delicately, "You can always join the manga club, though."

If one could hear their hopes and dreams shattering into thousands of tiny little pieces, than Kagami could hear his own, and it was so loud, he became temporarily deaf. He was still alone, and now he was exposed. Something would have to be done about his secret, and his pride. But, unfortunately Kagami couldn't think of a solution to either at the moment.

* * *

Wow, that only took two years orz I'm really sorry for the wait I kinda backed myself into a corner and didn't know how to continue it but now I have a plot drawn out and everything! Please continue to support me and be patient because I'm working on two stories at once! (The other one is AkaKuro lol) Thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed it don't feel shy to leave a review! I love you guys *Muahh*


End file.
